Hope And Despair
by Wolf of the Mist
Summary: (One Shot) Aragorn and Arwens farewell. Full Summary inside. First story, please read. PG-13 just to be safe.


Hope and Despair  
(One Shot)  
By: Wolf of the Mist  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any character within this story. I just use them in this fanfiction for the sole purpose of entertainment.

If Aragorn and Arwen were separated, and between them laid the Sundering Sea, could either of them live? Would they both die of heartbreak? If Arwen did not give up her immortal life and passed into the west with her father how would Aragorn fare? Could either of them live without each other? I have long thought about this and my answer to all these questions is no, but I have written this story as if Arwen followed her father over the sea to Valinor. The setting is the fellowship farewell and I have added Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to accompany the hobbits when Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, and now Arwen depart Middle Earth. It takes off right when everyone is saying good-bye. Her father makes Arwen go to the Havens. Everyone is telling Arwen she must go. I pick it up where Aragorn and Arwen are saying their last farewell together ere the sun rises.

Aragorn's eyes were filled with tears as he looked onto his beloved. Arwen's head was buried in his chest, he could hear her soft cry, but none of them could speak. All that Aragorn could do was to hold Arwen in his arms as long as he could. His throat was dry and he could utter no words to how he felt as he held her. Aragorn had to be strong because Arwen would live forever in the undying lands with her father. Aragorn would only live a few years in regards to the elves from across the sea. He knew it was best that he let Arwen go, but his heart seemed to be breaking at the mere thought of it. He could here the elves loading their things onto the boat and new that she would be called soon.  
  
He lifted Arwen's head up so that she could see his face and he hers, "Arwen", Aragorn managed to say very hoarsely "I will always love you and you shall have my heart until the end of time".  
  
Arwen's eyes were like blue rivers that had flooded over "Aragorn" but that was all that she could say before Aragorn bent and captured her lips with his, tears fell from his face onto hers. "Aragorn I will always love you", said Arwen amidst her tears.  
  
Then Aragorn heard the words that he long feared "Arwen its time to depart". It was Elrond who said those words and he had no sympathy in his voice or face.  
  
Aragorn walked Arwen to the gangplank where everyone was saying good-by. Aragorn still clutched Arwen's hand in his own.  
  
Aragorn could not let go of her hand yet even as his brain told him to let go his heart kept the hand in his. Finally the elf, Dameron came down to the edge of the gangplank and said "It's time to depart", he sent an evil look Aragorn's way.  
  
Arwen motioned to go to the gangplank but Aragorn held her fast. He pulled something from inside his pocket out and placed it in the hand of Arwen, then he kissed her one last time and whispered in her ear as he pulled back, "I will always love you Undomiel, always, no matter if the sundering sea lay between us. Remember Estle, for he shall not forget you", and with that Arwen, amidst her tears, walked up and boarded the ship.  
  
Finally the ship started off on its long journey. Arwen was still staring at Aragorn over the rail of the ship and her eyes were full of tears. Aragorn had not moved, all he could do was stand there and clutch his jewel that was hanging about his throat. All those who saw this parting were sad and empty, for Aragorn had helped destroy Sauron and now peace that was the only hope for him was now gone with the western wind.  
  
He felt empty inside as he stared at the ship one last time before it was lost to all. And just like that they were gone. Others around him started to leave but Aragorn could not even begin to do anything.  
  
When all had departed save Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn, Aragorn fell to his knees had begun to weep openly. Legolas and Gimli did not try to consol their friend because they knew it would come to no avail. The only words that they could make out before they walked out of earshot were, "A bitter parting indeed, thus my fate shall become reality when I wander the wilds alone." Legolas and Gimli had never seen Aragorn in this state before; it made Legolas's heart cry with in his chest.  
  
When night fell Aragorn had not moved from his place on the shore. Aragorn desired nothing more than to have Arwen next to him, he did not even care if he died, and he was empty as the deep sea.  
  
Arwen was still looking eastward as the ship sailed into the west. No one had talked to her during the trip and she was grateful nobody had, for her heart was gone from her a great emptiness was in her that she thought nothing could ever fill. She had left her heart in Middle Earth in the hands of her beloved Estle. And unknown to Arwen as she sailed farther into the west that Aragorn felt the same.  
  
Arwen had opened her hand after she was out of sight of the shores of Middle Earth. What she found in them she had not expected, for she had found the ring of Barahir. The ring that Aragorn bore to show his linage to the kings of old, and it was now given to her. She told no one about it she could not even manage to speak when she was still in Aragorn's arms. How she missed him. Her mind and heart were having the greatest struggle that anyone had ever known or will know and in this battle it was not over for quite some time. Arwen clenched the ring and thought of all the times she and her beloved shared together. She cried and it seemed to all that saw her was a soulless body with no heart, just an empty body with no feeling.

Aragorn stared at the night sky and far of in the west he saw a bright star that was shining, as it seemed on him. He muttered out loud "Evenstar". "I renounced the shadow and its seems to me that the light was no different". For Aragorn had no heart left in his body his heart had blown away with the western wind, on a ship destined for Valinor. He sat there silent as he listened to the waves knock upon the shores of Middle Earth. Legolas and Gimli had left at the bidding of Aragorn, but in truth they had stayed just a little ways away in the woods. The two felt sorry for their companion but they knew in their hearts that there was nothing that they could do for their friend. Legolas took this most to his heart and felt the sorrow of victory at last. When dawn came upon Middle Earth it was not the joy anymore to Aragorn and company for their friends had left and especially to Aragorn. He had lost what he most loved and chariest above all.  
  
It was a still night on the ship when Frodo saw Arwen and came over to her and saw her eyes full of tears. "I have not much wisdom Lady, but I know that this was not the choice your heart desired".  
  
Arwen turned from the rail and looked into the little hobbit's face. She could not find words to say. "Aragorn loves you Lady and he knows that you'll at least be able to live forever beyond the shores of Middle Earth". "I know I don't speak any comfort to you for all words now are in vain but I will say this Arwen, Aragorn made a promise to me long ago to protect me and he kept it, and I would not be alive today if he hadn't and back then I didn't know what a promise truly meant but I have been proven wrong to many time in that aspect to count, Aragorn said he'd always love you and that means he will and for you to walk away like that and break your promise then your not the person that I thought you to be". A tear fell down Frodo's. He wiped his sleeve across his face, "He use to sing the Lay of Luthian"; he muttered then he walked away.  
  
Arwen stood there in shock at what the Hobbit had just said to her. Amidst her tears she knew he was right, what had made her leave all that she held dear?  
  
When they had finally arrived at Valinor Arwen's face was pale as death. She boar the ring of Barahir around a silver chain about her neck. For it was to big for her to wear. She helped unload the ship and when that was done she found a quite spot by the shores looking eastward. All the rest of the elves around her were happy and joist but how could she? Darkness was brought into the land of undying in the empty soul of Arwen. But there was no way for Arwen to return to Middle Earth, for no ships would ever sail back to the land across the sea. And this thought made Arwen all the more depressed.  
  
The valor perceived that there was something strange brought with the new comers and they knew what it was. But no help could they aid, for it was a choice that her and her father had made.  
  
Every night Arwen would come and sit on the shore and look out east and wonder how did Aragorn fare. On the third night since their arrival Galadriel came up to Arwen and sat down beside her, "Do not doubt yourself Arwen for it is not an easy thing to leave behind something that you love". "Your choice has been made do not dwell on things that you cannot change for death finds those who waste away to nothing on lost hopes and dreams".  
  
"Nothing is lost if one does not give up hope", said Arwen. "I was wrong to despair".  
  
"Estle will live his own life and eventually forget you and die, but you have chosen to live so live and be free from hurt".

(A/N: Have pity on me for writing this, and in my opinion you shouldn't read after this because: 1) its very BAD writing because this was a one day good writing job and after this I lost my flow and 2) It VERY SAD!!! Thank God Tolkien didn't write like this!)

"How can I live so when my heart has left me".  
  
"You have seen many ages Arwen, but to love a mortal was your choice and you knew the consequences to that".  
  
Arwen stared at her hands in her lap and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Galadriel looked down at her and said, "You will love again Arwen, you have forever here on Valinor so move on with life an do not dwell on things of the past", and with that Galadriel left Arwen sitting alone on the shore.  
  
"How can I possibly not think of Estle he is the only one I have ever loved or will love". she said out loud to herself. She fingered the ring of Barahir and remembered things of the past and all she wished for things to go back to the way they were. She thought of Aragorn and how he looked when she had left. She stared at the night sky and thought of their last kiss together, and with that she began to cry.  
  
Frodo heard Arwen's crying and came over to her. "My Lady" he said quietly.  
  
Arwen looked up with teary eyes and when Frodo beheld them he felt great sorrow. He sat down next to her and said, "Your thinking about Aragorn are you not?"  
  
Arwen nodded slowly, "Frodo I wish things to go back to the way they were once, I would even have Sauron back if it meant Aragorn could come back to me. At least then we would have a couple days together before he went off again and I could always look for his coming."  
  
"Arwen.... Aragorn loved you and will always love you until the end of his days, he carried you in his heart always."  
  
"And I shall carry him in mine" Arwen whispered so low the Frodo could barely hear it. Frodo was the only person that Arwen spoke to about Aragorn and their past together, only later as the years wore on did Arwen speak of Aragorn in other company, and then only in parts of Frodo's story toward the One Ring. Frodo never told anyone what he and Arwen discussed for Arwen and Frodo became good friends even as age caught up to the hobbit. But Arwen never forgot Aragorn and he her. 

One night many years later Legolas and Gimli came to Valinor and told of the world before they had left, they both looked solemn as they told their tale but they seemed to leave something out. They both sought out Frodo and Arwen who were not present at the moment. When they found them they we both talking together.  
  
"Legolas, Gimli!" Yelled Frodo. Arwen turned around and looked at them, her face turned white. "Hello Frodo lad" said Gimli.  
  
Legolas kneeled down in front of Arwen. She saw tears in his eyes and she knew what they were from, tears welled up in her eyes. Legolas then spoke, "We are the last of the Fellowship of Middle Earth, Aragorn is dead, along with Merry and Pippin." Frodo bowed his head as he heard these words, and tears began to fall from Arwen's eyes.  
  
"He bade me give this to you with this message", he handed her the Evenstar pendant that long ago she gave to Aragorn, "He said that he loves you and hopes that you can live out your life in peace". Arwen collapsed and Legolas gave her a hug and they both began to cry. Frodo was crying also as was Gimli. "I'm sorry Arwen, he spent his life as a Ranger until the end of his days, he never became King though people sought for him to do it, he gave it back to Faramir as the Steward." Arwen looked up at Legolas. "He used to go by the sea whenever he could an gaze out for hours looking holding on to the little bit of hope to see you from far off", said Legolas between sobs.  
  
After Legolas, Gimli and Frodo had left her she was still crying. "Aragorn why does it have to end this way" she said to the starry sky. She held the Evenstar pendant and the ring of Barahir in her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. After that day she never said a word to anyone other than the sky late at night. Finally one night, she climbed to the top of a cliff and threw her self off.  
  
Thus ended Arwen Undomiel in a tragic fate that no one could understand save a little Hobbit, but it is said that Arwen met Aragorn again in the halls of Mandos. And only to Frodo, who was the closest to Arwen in her stay at Valinor, thought that he could hear a woman's joyous laughter and a man's chuckle sometimes in the wind by the sea.

First Story posted, please be nice. Thank you to whoever takes the time to read this story, even though it really sucks and probably should be deleted. Pardon the gramatical mistakes. Please leave a review if you can.  
  
-Thank you. –  
  
Wolf of the Mist


End file.
